starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droideka/Leyendas
Los droidekas, también conocidos como droides destructores, eran un tipo de droide de batalla usados por la Federación de Comercio y por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Más tarde serían producidos por el Consorcio Zann tras la conquista del planeta Hypori. estos droides podían disparar grandes ráfagas de fuego continuo sosteniéndose sobre sus tres patas Descripción thumb|left|150px|Droidekas con sus [[Escudo|escudos activados a bordo de la Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk Saak'ak.]] Los droidekas eran droides propiedad de la Federación de Comercio, mucho mejores y más formidables que los numerosos droides de batalla del ejército de la Federación por bastantes razones. Eran capaces de transformarse en una configuración esférica tipo rueda, permitiéndoles un almacenaje compacto para subir en naves de batalla y un movimiento muy acelerado en el campo de batalla en el momento del combate. Cuando encontraban a sus blancos, estos droides con armadura de bronce pasaban de la modalidad esférica a la modalidad con armas de plataforma trípeda con cañones blásters gemelos incorporados a los brazos y un generador personal de escudo. Estos escudos eran muy poderosos, ya que eran capaces de soportar desde cualquier tipo de armamento bláster hasta armamento tan poderoso como espadazos con un sable láser. Las dos desventajas principales de este droide radican en que si no están en modelo rueda son extremadamente lentos, y que su escudo, aunque potente, no es indestructible, siendo vencido fácilmente por armas pesadas o repetitivas. Además, el escudo, no puede ser activado en la modalidad esférica. Hay un modelo de Droideka llamado Ultra Droideka, es muy parecido al droideka común, pero con un tamaño del doble o el triple mayor. Historia Los droidekas no fueron costruidos en las grandes fundiciones de droides de Geonósis, si no que la Federación de Comercio los adquirió en Colla IV, un planeta situado lejos del control de la República. Las primeras negociaciones entre los Colicoides y la Federación tuvieron éxito. El precio por el que se venderían los droides destructores fueron 50 transportes llenos de carnes exóticas, de las cuales la mayoría estaban aun vivas. Los colicoides no solo comerciaron con la Federación de Comercio sino que siguieron vendiendo droidekas en el mercado libre por lo que aumentaron sus ganancias conforme la fama de estos droides iba creciendo. Uso antes de la guerra thumb|250px|Droideka preparándose para atacar las filas del [[Gran Ejército Gungan|Ejército Gungan.]] En Naboo, fueron usados a bordo del crucero insignia de la Federación, para repeler a los Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn. Estuvieron presentes en el fallido intento de la Federación de invadir el planeta siendo muy importantes ya que castigaron duramente al ejército gungan. El uso de los droidekas hasta el comienzo de las Guerras Clon se limitó a servir de escoltas de los principales mandatarios separatistas. Pese a haber luchado en Naboo su número no permitía a la Federación desperdiciarlos a la ligera. Guerras Clon Los droides destructores (también se les dice así) estuvieron bajo el servicio de la Federación de Comercio y la Confederación de sistemas independientes en las batallas de Geonosis, Utapau, Coruscant y otras más a lo largo de la guerra. Debido a la fabricación de los Superdroides de combate en Geonosis, mucho más resistentes y poderosos que los droides estándar y más baratos que los droidekas, la importancia que tenían en el grueso del ejército se redujo aunque siguieron siendo los encargados de custodiar a los altos cargos.thumb|left|220px|Droidekas en la batalla de Geonosis Los droidekas, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de droides de la Confederación, no fueron desactivados tras las Guerras Clon. El Imperio, entre muchas otras facciones, los continuaron usando. Características thumb Los Droidekas son la unidad de infantería pesada. Había varios modelos de droideka, como el droideka garra. Estos robots pueden transformarse, y aparecen en primer lugar en una forma esférica, permitiendo movimientos rápidos y de fácil almacenamiento y, a continuación, se desarrollan en robots insectos de ataque con tres patas. Los droidekas tienen poderosos Blásteres dobles en cada uno de sus brazos. La extremada precisión a corta distancia, y un generador de escudo personal los hacía muy peligrosos. Los droidekas utilizaron sus generadores de escudo en el episodio "La amenaza fantasma" y "La venganza de los Sith" para protegerse a sí mismos. Estos escudos son muy valiosos en el campo de batalla, ya que son altamente resistentes a disparos de armas pequeñas (aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir un vehículo o un caza). Debido a sus escudos y la fuerza de sus Blasters, los droidekas pueden parar a algunos caballeros Jedi. Ellos se desplegaron en Naboo, así como Geonosis y Coruscant, y son principalmente propiedad de la Federación de Comercio y la Confederación de Sistemas Independentistas. Los Droidekas vienen en dos series: blindados y unidades de infantería. Las unidades de infantería no se producen con escudos por dos razones. La primera razón es que los escudos podrían bloquear el fuego de los otros droidekas. La segunda es que la falta de escudos servía para reducir costos de producción. 40 unidades Droidekas tipo Infantería pueden ser transportados en el Open Cámara tipo MTT. El fuego droideka puede provocar hasta 240 explosiones doble de un minuto. Es prácticamente imposible para la infantería enemiga poder derrotar a una escuadra de ellos en buen momento (incluso si no están protegidos). Sin embargo, se recomienda que los droidekas en esfera ir directamente cerca de ellos y dispararles o golpearlos con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. En La amenaza fantasma, cuando los robots son los primeros vistos, demuestran que devolver sus disparos no sirve. En Star Wars: Guerras clon, Ashoka y Anakin por destruir una parada, mientras que el robot da caza en el modo de pelota y cortar por la mitad antes de que pueda poner sus escudos. En otro episodio, algunos Droidekas fueron capaces abrir fuego, mientras que la laminación. De acuerdo con la ampliación del universo, el diseño original fue desarrollado por el pueblo de insectoides de Colla IV, que fueron disgustados por las limitaciones de la lucha contra la Baktoid Autómatas básicos de robots de batalla, y principalmente fabricados allí. Los Colicoides prefieren tener sus droidekas de libre pensamiento a diferencia de la Federación de Comercio que usa métodos de control de la nave robot a través de una computadora central, así que la mayoría de droidekas que son nativas de Colla IV son de libre pensamiento. La Federación de Comercio, y presumiblemente la Confederación, utilizaban el comercio de carnes raras como una manera de facilitar la negociación con los Colicoides, pudiendo obtener precios especiales en estos robots especiales de infantería. Antes de la derrota en la Batalla de Naboo, estos robots normalmente eran manejados con una computadora central, aunque esta técnica se redujo a causa de las secuelas de esta batalla. Aunque los robots no se muestran en masa en las películas (principalmente "El ataque de los clones" y "La venganza de los Sith"), siguen siendo producidos en masa (en números comparables a los superdroides de combate), con especificaciones completas. los droideka hechos un poco después de la aparición de las Prequeuelas, trabajaban en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, donde resultó un formidable oponente de Luke Skywalker y su esposa, Mara Jade. El universo ampliado de los medios de comunicación también reveló que el droideka es ilegal por los códigos de la República. Apariciones *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' * *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasmae'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' videojuego *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Only the Force'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas thumb|right|180 px|Un droideka como minifigura de ''[[LEGO.]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Triplet Threat'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * }} Categoría:Productos de Nido de Creación Colicoide Categoría:Droidekas Categoría:Droides usados por la Confederación de Sistemas Independentistas Categoría:Droides usados por la Federación de Comercio